Facets of Every Hue
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: A set of Rikkai drabbles utilizing fancy color names as a prompt source. Niou x Yagyuu, Sanada x Yukimura, Yanagi x Kirihara, and Marui/Jackal friendship.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating:** T (implied adult themes)

**Author's Note:** Randomly, I decided to see if I could name a color for every letter of the alphabet in one of my college classes. And then I decided to see if I could use all of the colors in a collection of drabbles centering around Rikkai over a few of my other classes. So scattered amongst my school notes are a few drabbles here and there. I'm a multi-tasker xD

I had to cheat for u, x, z. Thanks Wikipedia :D

So, fair warning to everyone, this mini-fic contains Platinum Pair, Alpha Pair, the Yanagi/Kirihara pair (I forgot if they have a name…), and Marui/Jackal friendship. There are some doses of more than T (but nowhere near M) scattered about.

Please enjoy and review if you get a chance!

* * *

**Azure -** _Niou harbored an intense love/hate relationship towards Yagyuu's azure colored shirt. He was intoxicated by the way the shirt framed his body, the hue that complimented his hair and accented his smile, and the way the satin material felt against his skin when he was pressed against him. Yet he felt ravished from seeing Yagyuu's bare chest with nicely toned muscles aching to be touched by his fingers alone. Yagyuu secretly knew about this mental dilemma and purposely wore the shirt on days where he had important homework to do and could not afford to be distracted._

**Bronze -** _Jackal was admiring all of the awards and trophies that were on the shelf in Marui's room while Marui was in the kitchen talking to his mother. He had an immense amount of prizes since he was involved in a quite a few different things and every single one of them was gold. However, the centerpiece to his collection was a bronze statue of a man holding a tennis racquet, which lit a fire of a curiosity in his mind. "Marui, why do you have a bronze trophy? More importantly, why is it in the center of your set-up?" Jackal inquired when Marui returned to the room. Marui blushed and quickly mumbled something about how it represented his deep appreciation for his friend and quickly changed the subject._

**Cerulean -** _"We should do it," encouraged Niou. "I don't want to," Yagyuu responded. "Come on, it will be fun!" "I'd rather just climb in, not jump." "I'll make you do it naked if you don't do it this way," Niou teased, and one look into his eyes made it known that he was dead serious. Before Yagyuu could respond, Niou scooped him up into his arms and jumped off the second floor of the yacht into the warm, cerulean water of the ocean. Once Yagyuu resurfaced, Niou pulled him close and held him as the gentle waves caressed his body and the sun was sinking beneath the horizon._

**Daffodil -** _Sanada smiled inwardly as he watched Yukimura busy himself with tending his garden. The garden was breathtaking, especially in late spring, but nothing was more beautiful than Yukimura himself, playing humming to himself while being engulfed in his passion. Lost in thought, he did not notice that Yukimura had approached him and slipped something behind his ear. "The daffodil against your hair represents your pride for Rikkai," he stated proudly before promptly returning to his work. Sanada removed the delicate flower from his hair and held it between his fingers. Secretly, it was his favorite flower and he wondered if Yukimura had somehow discovered that fact._

**Emerald -** _Yanagi's favorite feature about Kirihara was his emerald green eyes. Those eyes that were filled with determination, perseverance, and passion, among many other things that would take too long to list. The way that the light reflected differently off of them depending on the angle you were looking was alluring to Yanagi who liked to know everything and enjoyed the process of discovery. Those emerald eyes were the eyes that showed no one else but him that he was truly loved._

**Flame -** _Yagyuu turned his head sideways so that Niou could have better access to the tender spot on his neck and moaned appreciatively when he felt his mouth there, moist and hot. His attention fell upon the lit fireplace that was next to the couch that they were on, where Niou was ardently and feverishly every accessible area on his body. He sighed happily as he watched the flames dance unpredictably around and within each other, knowing that that was exactly what he was feeling inside with Niou's every move._

**Gold -** _"I love you, Niou-kun," Yagyuu said gently. "What a coincidence, I love me too," Niou replied smartly. "Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" "It's not sarcasm. It's witticism." Yagyuu chose to not reply, but to rest his head on his shoulder, and Niou slid his arm behind his back. There was no other place that he wanted to be but there in his tender embrace, leaning against the mahogany tree, and watching the sun streak the crimson sky with warm rays of gold light._

**Hazel -** _Jackal was an exceptional cook, but he was only a decent baker. The other day, he had found a recipe for hazelnut cookies that sounded absolutely delectable, and wanted to make them as a surprise for Marui. He enlisted the help of Yanagi, and together, they were able to pull it off. The next day, Marui was presented with them, and he dug into them heartily. "These are fantastic Jackal!" exclaimed Marui through a mouthful of food and Jackal beamed. After he cleared his mouth, he playfully punched Jackal's shoulder. "By the way, you didn't have to ask Yanagi for help. I would have eaten anything you came up with - good or bad," Marui revealed happily. "It's the thought that counts."_

**Ivory -** _Yukimura took great delight in the physical design of Sanada's upper body. His muscles were perfectly sculpted from his forearms to his shoulders and from his pectorals to his abdomens. He was the epitome of strength, dominance, pride, and confidence. As he moved the ivory bar of soap seductively over Sanada's body, small bubbles and foam forming from the gentle cascade of warm water, he savored the feelings of bliss and pleasure overcoming his senses._

**Jade -** _"Stop playing as Jade!" hollered Kirihara. "You keep beating me in Mortal Kombat." Yanagi smiled and selected Sub-Zero instead. Even after Kirihara forced him to change characters every match, he still remained undefeated. Kirihara, upset and spiteful, demanded to know Yanagi's secret. Suddenly he was pulled into Yanagi's arms and instantly felt calmer. "It's because I am a data master. And I know you better than anyone else," he said gently as he pressed a soft kiss on Kirihara's forehead._

**Khaki -** _Niou smirked at Yagyuu's sharp intake of air when he grabbed him by his belt unexpectedly. He placed a moist kiss on his mouth as he unbuckled the belt and forced Yagyuu's khaki pants to slide onto the ground. "What was that for?" Yagyuu questioned. He felt something slightly rough being put into his hand and he looked down to see what it was. "You need to try wearing jeans for once," Niou announced, grinning at Yagyuu's eyes widening in surprise._

**Lilac -** _"Mmm… you've been spending some time in the garden again, haven't you?" Sanada asked, sounding a little lost in thought. "What gives it away?" Yukimura asked softly, head resting on Sanada's chest as they were laying on his bed. "You smell of lilacs," Sanada answered as he pressed his nose into Yukimura's hair and inhaled deeply. "And you smell heavenly." Yukimura chuckled and stroked his hand gently. He loved the comment and didn't want to ruin Sanada's sweet attempt at being romantic by letting him know that he had not gone out to the garden and what he was smelling just happened to be his shampoo._

**Mahogany -** _Reading Japanese literature novels at his mahogany desk by the window was one of Yanagi's favorite pastimes. Having Kirihara bent over his desk crying out in pleasure from his expert technique quickly became one of his other favorite pastimes. He wondered how overwhelmed he would be if he tried doing both at the same time, but immediately mentally slapped himself for having such a fantasy. He knew it was much better to focus on one thing at a time._

**Navy -** _One day, Niou came up with a concept of what every one of his teammates would be if they sailed a ship in a royal navy. Yukimura would obviously be the captain - a strong leader to his crew, but a lethal adversary if crossed with. Sanada would be his first mate who would whip the crew into shape and would do all of the work that Yukimura didn't not have time to do. Yanagi, without a doubt, would be the navigator and the battle strategist that knew exactly what he was doing. Jackal would be at the helm steering the ship because of his reliability and stamina. Marui would be the ship's cook, using his genius to supply scrumptious food for those on board. Kirihara was someone they had found unconscious on an abandoned lifeboat and was now a deckhand that was determined to work hard to climb the ranks. Niou then declared himself done with his idea, catching Yagyuu off guard. "Um, Niou-kun, you forgot us…" Yagyuu started. "Do you really want to know?" Niou asked provocatively and Yagyuu nodded eagerly. "We were marooned on an island when Yukimura couldn't handle the amount of noise that his trustworthy language translator and his pirate captive were making in the middle of the night."_

**Obsidian -** _Yukimura removed Sanada's black hat from his head, and with a coy smile, teased the obsidian tresses of his hair tantalizingly with his delicate fingers. As Sanada closed his eyes slowly, Yukimura leaned close to his ear. "I think you should cook me dinner tonight," he whispered, knowing that he had Sanada right where he wanted to have him. If he refused, there was always the fact that he was the captain of the team and therefore had complete power._

**Platinum -** _Every person on the first place team receives a gold medal and feels the well-deserved recognition of perseverance and hard work. Every person on the second place team receives a silver medal for their effort in achieving their goals, but they simply didn't make it all the way. Every person on the third place team receives a bronze medal for still being a formidable opponent, but not quite up to par with the other two. No one gets a platinum medal for their achievements. Platinum was more distinguished, stunning, and precious, and this was why Niou and Yagyuu earned the title that was uniquely theirs and theirs alone._

**Quit -** _"Niou-kun, quit it already. There isn't a color that starts with q," Yagyuu said exasperatedly. "I need to do my homework… Could you please hand me the book with the red cover over there?" Niou refused with a retort of "It's not red. It's Quintacrimscarleton." Yagyuu threw his book at him, where it smacked him painfully on the arm. "Take this vermillion colored book and do your own homework."_

**Rose -** _When Yagyuu opened the door to his room after an arduous day of school, he saw a single, long-stemmed red rose with a small note attached resting on his bed. Curiously, he picked up the note and flipped it open. 'Dear Christine, Tonight All I Ask of You is for you to let me take you to The Point of No Return. Yours Truly, The Phantom' he read silently. With an endearing smile and a small shake of his head at Niou's crafty playfulness, he went to lay down on his bed, impatiently awaiting for the night to come._

**Silver -** _The silver strands of Niou's hair had left their normal position in the heavy rain and found a new home slicked down against his head and partly over his eyes. Yagyuu wasn't too found of the rain because of the effect it had on his clothes and belongings, but it grew on him when it gave him the opportunity to brush the hair out of Niou's eyesight and offer the option to walk home sharing an umbrella together. Niou slid his hand into his and squeezed it firmly as they departed, now sheltered from the torrential downpour._

**Titanium -** _The players of Rikkai knew when Sanada was having a good day or a bad day. A good day was when he only hollered at each teammate a maximum of three times, assigned between 50-100 punishment laps and 30-70 repetitions of swinging practice, and they were backhand slapped only for severe infringements on the law of Rikkaidai. A bad day was double the amount of punishments and they were hit with his tennis racquet made partly with titanium instead of his hand. They definitely regretted getting him that last year for his birthday present._

**Ultramarine -** _"You know what an ultramarine battle is?" asked Niou, climbing onto Yagyuu's lap, who was sitting at his desk. "No, enlighten me," came Yagyuu's curt reply. "Battleship." "That was a mediocre joke by the way, Niou-kun." "Will you play me in a game?" "No, you always win," sulked Yagyuu. "And I don't know how you can always pull it off." "Ah, well, that's not the only thing I can pull off every time… if you know what I mean," Niou answered back with a wink. "If you let me win Battleship, I'll let you win the other game," stated Yagyuu and Niou laughed. "Now that, my gentlemanly sir, is a horrible jest. I'll simply win both and I'll take my prizes…"_

**Vanilla -** _Marui was like vanilla - light, sweet, and popular. Jackal was like chocolate - rich, bold, and comforting. To metaphorically describe their friendship, comparing it to marble cake would be the answer. They were two separate identities that perfectly complimented each other to create one wonderful product that was balanced, strong, and enriching. Each slice of the cake had the best of both worlds and Marui would never trade away his beloved marble cake for anything else. Especially if it had strawberries on top of the whipped cream frosting._

**Watermelon -** _Marui was not happy when his parents told him that he needed to go on a diet and not eat sweets as often. He found it necessary to put it about it to every one of his friends for the entirety of the school day. Jackal patted him on the back sympathetically and handed him a watermelon. "It's both sweet and healthy," came his simple answer. Marui rejoiced at the brilliance of his best friend. Now he just needed a way to cut it before practice and immediately sought after Sanada._

**Xanadu -** _"You have new bedsheets," remarked Kirihara upon arrival at the doorway of Yanagi's bedroom. "And their grayish-green…" "If you wanted to be more precise, the color is xanadu," came Yanagi's intelligent reply from where he sat on the bed. "There's about a 99.9% chance that you have never heard of the term." "What's the 1% for?" "Standard deviation… You never know what could happen." Kirihara smiled sinisterly and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "So, what are the chances that I am going to push you onto your xanadu colored sheets and kiss you?" "I'm certain that it is 100%. 'What about the standard deviation?' is what you were about to say. My answer is that it is already covered in the fact that if you choose not to do as you say, I'm going to grab you by the tie and pull you onto me on the bed." Kirihara couldn't help revealing a small smile at Yanagi's logic and somewhat dry humor._

**Yellow -** _"I have a question," Kirihara stated out-of-the-blue on day, and after much taunting from Marui and Niou about actually have a thought, he was able to ask it. "Why did we have red and black jerseys before and why did we change to yellow and black?" Everyone chorused in after the question with mutual feelings of interest and curiosity in the answer. "Do you have a problem with them, Kirihara-kun?" Yukimura inquired sweetly. "Uh no… I just think the pattern reminds me of bees… sort of…" Kirihara answered back lamely, looking to his teammates for help and found none. "Indeed, we do look like bees. More like yellow jackets, which are hornets or wasps that are extremely fearless and vicious when provoked. Acute observation, Kirihara." The team left for the courts content with the answer, but Yanagi stayed behind with a smirk on his face. "You didn't want to tell them that you had circled the wrong color when you were falling asleep filling out the form late at night?"_

**Zaffre -** _"Could you hand me the zaffre paint that is on my desk?" Yukimura requested kindly from his spot behind a canvas. When nothing came to him, he poked his head around from behind his work and asked what was taking so long. Sanada apologized and said he couldn't find a type of paint that was zaffre. Yukimura laughed softly before explaining to him that it was a type of color, a cobalt more specifically, and not a type of material. Sanada grumbled to himself as he found the one that Yukimura was seeking and handed it to him, and Yukimura was sure he heard Sanada gripe about why people have to have an absurd need to name the same basic colors with fancier names._


End file.
